Cry out
by TaleNeverTold
Summary: Headcanon time! When you throw in few latest character's spoilers, episode synopsis' and some upcoming heartbreaking... then move past all that into unknown future... what can you possibly get there?
1. When things cannot be fixed

_People don't cry because they are weak._

_It's because they've been strong for too long._

_Jonny Depp_

* * *

The situation felt… tense. And weird. And it was getting harder to breath…

* * *

First, Alex came back. Well, technically he came back and not just now but long time ago. But Alex had found him. She recognized him. Eleven years later she'd still remembered him. She saw him…

* * *

He felt guilty.

For running out on her when his world came crushing down with those towers and his brothers in those ruins. For not going to her for comfort and consolation… even though he knew he should go. For going into "making world a better place" mission while understanding that he'd probably destroy her world with his actions.

They had plans. They had future. They were about to have a life together.

He took it all from her. And it was taken away from him too. He saw some sort of twisted life justice in it… in the beginning. Before he met Catherine. Before he wanted his life back.

* * *

And his life came back indeed. In a form of Alex. And he took it.

* * *

It was so easy - to fall down to their old pattern. It's like those years between them never happened. Because it was all still there - the spark of passion, great laughter, old dating spots… He felt so young, so real, so… free.

Yes, he still remembered the looming threat of his nemesis. It was there between them when they touched each other, when they glanced at each other… But he gave her some sort of explanation and she believed him… or acted as if she'd believed him. Because she probably wanted it to be truth as much as he did. They both wanted it to be… normal again.

She was warm. And he knew her. They have had history together… But then again… there was Catherine.

* * *

She went blank on him. As if nothing ever happened. Or nothing was about to happened.

Catherine has left the hospital quietly… and made her best effort to leave his life as smoothly as possible too.

At first it was easier this way. He knew it was a weak way to deal with it but he took this option nonetheless. It was his much needed rest from being genetic freak, his usual half-beast self… and being just Vincent.

Because with Catherine… she understood him, she never blamed him for it… but she knew. She knew his inner demons and saw him for what he really was. And sometimes he really hated it. Hated that she felt sorry for his broken life, that she justified things he could not forgive himself…

Because he wanted her to see him only for Vincent. Not for the Vincent and the beast.

Alex only knew Vincent. She loved Vincent. She was never afraid of him. She only thought best of him. And he needed it. He craved for warmth and normality of their human relations.

* * *

He caved.

* * *

And it worked for a while. For a little short while.

Before Muirfield came hunting him down again… and Catherine interfered to help. She came to their getaway cabin to tell him to get out… no cell reception, really far away from civilization… she had to come in person to deliver the warning.

He fled. But first he'd heard her.

* * *

One thing is to hear her voice during her casual "too busy", "sorry, will come some other time", "switched shifts to help a friend", "tough case" - her voice wavered, and he knew none of it was truth… but he knew why she'd done it.

She spoke to JT more than she spoke to him. Something about that Evan guy closing up on Vincent's DNA case. She even met JT few times… in campus. She never came to the warehouse anymore.

And now he knew why. She was in pain. Because of him. Because now he has heard her.

She came to the cabin, she spoke in a serious and composed tone, she gave instructions, she made them switch cars… and her heartbeat was hushed… skipping a bit now and then… her voice was uneven… hissed…

Catherine was in pain. Because of him… and Alex.

* * *

He escaped this time.

He explained some things to Alex. Not all of it but enough for her to realize the immediate danger.

And Alex said "We will fix you". Fix him. Because he was broken. And he knew that… but there was more.

Those little slips of character… New features he'd developed over the past eleven years… Stories that was precious to him but felt flat when he'd told them to her.

She thought that she can fix all of it just by fixing him. As if it will bring back the old Vincent, the one who was carefree and fun and joyful… the guy he has long forgotten about…

Not only because of the beast. But because he grew up too. And met Catherine. All of this combined made him into man that was no longer Alex's Vincent. And it wasn't something she could "fix".

* * *

That meant the end of them. This time - for good. This time he didn't run. This time he spoke to her…

He left feeling empty… and relieved. Because at some level he felt that Alex needed this closure too. Because she knew that some things they would not be able to fix anymore. And now she could go on living her life not missing him but remembering him.

* * *

Now there was only one person he needed to speak with. Catherine.


	2. Moving on

- OK, Gabriel, I'll see you tomorrow. I owe you a huge deal for this! - Catherine waved with a stack of papers to a tall dark guy.

- You owe me more than just a huge deal! - the guy's smirk was… suggestive.

Vincent knew him from weeks before. Gabriel Lowen, new assistant district attorney. Showed up one day to investigate results of Evan's research… and stayed. From the way he was sniffing around Vincent's cases it was understandable that this Gabriel guy was going to make his career breakthrough on catching Vincent, city most dangerous vigilante.

He was considered handsome by female galore at the station, Vincent knew that much. Gabriel also knew how to be charming and friendly - every now and then Vincent would overhear somebody's giggle over some random compliment or see Gabriel bringing in pastries for station's sweet-tooth… Gabriel has made his path into the depth of friendly circle in a matter of a week… so convenient for his investigation.

- What can you possibly mean by that? - Catherine's voice was a bit surprised but interested. And Vincent hated every bit of this men just for the hint of curiosity and affection in Catherine's voice right now!

- Oh, you know, usual stuff - dinner, movie, breakfast… a date, Chandler, you owe me a date.

- Breakfast, huh? Aren't you getting a little bit ahead of yourself? - she said with a smile. Now Vincent hated him even more now. Because she didn't dismiss Gabriel's advances. Because she wasn't going to dismiss him…

- Well, I'm pretty confident guy! - Gabriel wore that smirk as if it was glued to his face - that meant-to-be-seductive smug…

- You know what, Gabriel, this overconfident type of guy is getting old on me. You should try for sensitive and vulnerable - this may look good on you…

She kept looking through papers while talking to Gabriel and didn't notice how he came closer. Catherine only regarded him when he took her elbow and yanked her towards him. She'd made a noise to object when she noticed a car passing by dangerously close to a place she was standing moments ago.

- Well, thanks for that. Too.

- See, Catherine, I can be a hero if you want me to be. I can be pretty much anything… as long as you command.

Vincent growled unable to contain his anger. The guy was way too close to Catherine for her to be comfortable. Yet she didn't push him back… She…

- So, how about that date? I promise I'll behave. No breakfast… unless you command, - Gabriel breathed out this last bit as it was only meant for Catherine's ears… but Vincent surely heard it too.

She said nothing. She nodded.

- I will pick you up tomorrow… let's say 7 p.m. Wear something… female, - he said while stepping away. His eyes traced her body from head to tows… and Vincent had murderous ideas about those shameful eyes of this freak! Yet Catherine kept silent. Her gaze was running erratically through pages, her pulse spiked, and cheeks blushed… she was nervous and exited… and Vincent was dying inside…


	3. We need to talk

- We need to talk, - his voice wasn't gentle but what startled her was his proximity when she'd turned round to the sound - he was right behind her.

Catherine swayed away:

- Vincent, what the..?! Geez, you scared me!

His voice was sarcastic:

- Oh my, I thought you're getting accustomed to this. You didn't seem to mind when that Lowen guy was all over you earlier today!

She looked surprised… shocked actually:

- What? What does Gabriel has to do with this?

The poison from inside of Vincent kept coming, as it has breached some sort of a wall…

- So you run on first name basis now? Am I too late to congratulate the happy couple?

- What the hell has happened to you, Vincent?! I work with Gabriel to…

- You call it "work"?! It was called differently in my days! Because dates and breakfast implies much more than just "work"!

He was screaming by this point in a time. But he couldn't help it - so much expectation was laid out for this moment, so much heart pain…

Catherine was gasping for air… She could not process the idea that Vincent was accusing her of this! Sure thing she could hear the booming undertone of jealousy ... but could not understand where was it coming from - he had no interests in her of these sorts, what could he possibly be jealous about?

Yes, there was a moment when she thought they had something. Something beautiful, precious, something she was cherishing and was about to act on… when Alex came into their lives. And so simple, so quick… she took it all from Catherine.

Catherine tried to hate on Alex, she really did. Not because it was this girly non-rationally rational thing to do… she was actually trying to find some core flaws to this woman that would prove that Vincent is better off without her.

But she couldn't. Alex was genuinely nice person, caring and warm. And she was good for Vincent; Catherine could see how he was with her - simple, at ease…

It was good that Alex had found Vincent…

But what bloody right had he to accuse her of having a fling, even if he was so damn wrong about it? What was it to him?!

- You know, Keller, you overstep your boundaries! You have no right to interfere with my personal life should I have one and certainty you have no right to demand explanations of any sorts! And stop spying on me; it's getting out of hands!

- I wasn't spying! I came to talk but couldn't interrupt idyllic picture of two young lovebirds too caught up at each other to notice much around them!

Catherine pushed him so he would step away and let her go. He caught her forearms in his and held her tight to his chest while Catherine screamed back:

- What is it to you, Keller, huh? You have your happily-ever-after, why can't I? I'm not that bad looking, I have guys fighting over me and yet you, supposedly dead man, get more action than I do! How is it even fair?

Every word she screamed was piercing through his brain clouded with anger and need… living shards of self-control behind… starting adrenaline frenzy…

- Let me go, Keller! You're hurting me!

His eyes beamed open in surprise when she'd freed her right hand and grabbed a gun from behind her back. Catherine pointed it on Vincent and said in a hushed voice:

- Vincent, get out of here! Now! For your own good - just walk away!

- That's… unexpected. - Vincent's voice was hushed, - You've never threatened me with a gun before. At least, not ME me…

Catherine lowered her gun and set down to a chair near her. She looked away to the dark street and her voice was so tired, so exhausted…

- You are an idiot, Keller. In so many aspects…

She looked him straight in the eyes, her gaze was… examining:

- You have had that yellow glow in your eyes, JT says it's your tell that you may snap any moment. He said if this ever happens when tranquilizer is not around I should try to distract you with something rational. Clear thinking may help you to calm down. So I flashed a gun at you. It worked… You're fine now.

She left her gun at a kitchen counter and turn around to leave towards her bathroom. Her last words to him were:

- You have said just about enough. Go away, Vincent. And… don't come back.

When she'd turned around to see if he'd heard her… he was already gone. She came to the window and watched an empty fire escape for a moment.

- Have a happy life, Vincent.

Catherine closed a window and went to the bathroom… As if water can strip her clean off everything that has washed through her head lately.

* * *

Around the corner Vincent was standing with his back against a wall. He'd heard the sound of closing window…

That's it then…

* * *

He started running…


	4. Friend in need

Running felt simple, satisfying… calming… Was it his beastly parts acting up or his natural preference for physical relief - he didn't know and didn't really cared. It just felt right every time he ran…

Every time except now. Nothing felt right now.

He has done wrong by her, he knew that. He knew that even then, in her little apartment, when he was shouting those obscure accusations…

He had no right. He moved on or it seemed that way… Hell, he himself for the briefest of moments thought that he moved on, that Alex could be it… But every time he tried to catch that moment, to look deeper into it, it was overshadowed by the image of Catherine…

_I accept all of what you are…_

What have you done, Keller?! What have you done?! You screwed up your chance and accused her of using her chance with somebody else… What have you done?!

You are a coward, Keller! Pathetic coward! You manage to hurt people whether you in or out of your beastly form! You SHOULD be concealed from the humankind! Especially from Catherine!

* * *

His pace was slower now - physically he could go on for hours but emotional heaviness mounted over him and made it so hard even to walk…

His phone rang. JT.

- Man, where the hell are you? Cat said you left an hour ago and I should check on you when you arrive and you still haven't! What has happened? Have you fugued out on her? She sounded pretty bummed…

Vincent took a second to process the implications of JT's words:

- Wait, what? Catherine called? When? What did she tell you?

One can't get JT off track so easily:

- Man, first things first - how are you? Any foreseeable blackouts? Should I come pick you up? Where are you anyway?

Vincent gritted his teeth:

- JT, I'm all right, citizens of New York can sleep peacefully today, the beast is on the leash. What about Catherine? What did she tell you?

- Oh, she said that you may need some medical assistance in calming down so I should look into it once you come back… and that she hasn't had a chance to give you the documents so she will see me tomorrow… and that…

JT kept saying something Vincent couldn't quit hear because a bigger part of his supersences was attuned to the fact that Catherine cared! She called JT because she cared! Even after everything he said…

But there was something else he missed… what was it?

- Wait, JT, what documents?

The voice on the other side of the line was not amused:

- Sure thing, let me re-tell you everything I've been telling you for the last five minutes! I get such a kick off repetition!

But Vincent was way more irritated to fall for this:

- JT, shut up! What was it about the documents? Tell me now!

JT chuckled:

- Shut up or tell? Some consistency, please! - but before Vincent could interject with profanities JT added the actual answer:

- She said that Evan has got some breakthrough in you DNA research and he was pretty exited about that. So Cat took off to charm some ADA jerk so he would give her a look into those files since Evan is unexpectedly tight-lipped about it. She called me earlier saying that she got the papers but only till tomorrow so she will copy them and bring back to campus tomorrow. I thought she would give them to you since you've met today… why haven't she?

_No, no, no! It isn't happening! It isn't!_

_Is it?_

- JT, come again with that part where she charms somebody for these documents?

Response was dismissive:

- Dunno, some guy was hitting on her at work, she said it may help her to get the documents we needed… But what's up, man?

- Oh, JT, hella lot is up! I won't be coming back home tonight. But I'll be all right! At least, I hope so…

Worried interruption:

- What do you mean, "hope so"? Where are you off to?

- Man, really, I'll be fine! No beasting out tonight, I promise!

- OK, man, I trust you. Game is about to start, I'm out…

- JT, wait!

- Ugrhh! What?!

- I'm not turning into female clown-fish. I'm turning into brainless mono-cell organism. Note that down in my medical records!

JT said in a serious tone:

- Sure thing, I will add "mono-cell" part, the rest is given, man! Good luck!

* * *

And he started running. In the opposite direction.


	5. Step away

It was so silent inside of her apartment. Closed window did nothing to conceal sounds from him, but it made him to stop and think. Again. He has done too many stupid unforgivable things because of not thinking - he couldn't afford this again.

She was still up. Catherine was sitting by the kitchen table, reading some papers. No, not SOME - THEE papers. Those few pages that contained some very important, maybe even crucial to his future information...

But he couldn't care less right now. Because it was her over there. And she'd closed a window.

* * *

She was wearing pajama with long-sleeved top and loose fit capris - such a cozy combination... Come to think of it this was the first time he saw her in something so... home-y.

Out of nowhere he remembered Catherine's story about her mom's traditional birthday present... and choked on the feeling of loosing it - loosing the right to know her stories, her little simple truths, her memories... She shared so much with him - and it was slipping away through his fingers even though they were in fists.

She brought a hand to her face to move remove a strand of her slightly dump hair... he never knew her hair is so curly when wet... but then again he never saw her after night shower. There were still so many things he hasn't experienced with her. Silly innocent things... and not so innocent things too. Things that was only meant for them, nobody else...

Catherine went to the kitchen counter and brought a teacup back. She flinched a little when putting a heavy cup to the table beside the papers and started massaging her left wrist while sitting down.

_Oh no, he didn't!_

* * *

Vincent knocked on the window, she'd heard him right away. Was she expecting for his visit?

Because if she was she definitely took her time to decide whether or not should she open the window. Sure thing Vincent could have opened the window by himself since it wasn't even locked only closed... but common courtesy (which he neglected SO MUCH this evening) demanded for him to wait for an invitation.

And he waited. She looked at him for a long time, her gaze questioning, unsure... pained. Then she nodded and went to open the window.

The moment he stepped into her apartment she handled him the stack of papers she was reading before:

- I guess you guys will figure out more than I possibly can, hope there's something useful in it cause it took me a while to get these documents...

- Yes, thanks, about that...

- Vincent, why are you here?

She tilted her head and watched him questioningly... she was so tiny yet he felt crushed under her unwavering gaze.

- I came to apologize.

She raised her eyebrows - not sarcastically but genuinely surprised:

- About what?

- For starters, about this.

Vincent took her left hand and lifted a sleeve - there was a fresh bruise on her forearm. Catherine tried to take away her hand awkwardly:

- Lemme guess! "Apply cold and don't kick anybody with this arm for the next few days"? Is that my prescription, doctor Keller?

She was joking. He couldn't understand why. It was obvious to both of them that he was rude, even abusive to her today, overstepped all the lines and beyond... yet she'd acted as if everything was back to normal. Well, not normal, but back to the way it was before - friendly, attentive... but distant.. clinical.

- Catherine, we need to talk.

- We did talk already, remember?

This was a sad joke. She sounded sad... but determined. Something was coming, he felt it... she kept breathing heavily to calm herself... she was about to do something important... he dreaded what might that be.

- Vincent, you talked. Now I will talk.

* * *

She'd seated him in front of her and took his palm to her small hands. It was more of an absentminded action, like she was steadying herself using his arm as an anchor.

- When... - she took a deep breath like before diving... and dove, - right before when Alex came back... I thought there was something... we didn't quite had time to explore. Maybe there was something for both of us... maybe it was just me...

He tried to object but she silenced him with her fingers on his lips. She traced a curve of his upper lip with just her fingertips mesmerized by her own actions and then blinked out of the oblivion. Her hand dropped abruptly and she'd continued:

- But you are happy with her. I can see this. And she loves you - no doubt about that too. And you deserve somebody who will love you, and make you smile, and make you forget about everything you've lost in life... Somebody to bring you back. Like Alex.

She fell silent for a while and he kept silent too... listening to her heartbeat... watching her eyes glistening in the pale light.

- Vincent, I owe you so much. My life. Redemption for what my mother did to you albeit unknowingly...

He shook his head vigorously because she was saying nonsense but she kept going in totally different direction from what he'd expected:

- But that's not the matter. I can never and will never be a part of your normal life. At least till you get a normal life that is. But till then I will always be a reminder of what you are and what you hate about yourself. Even though you know, surely you must know that I will never ever hate anything about you!

She squeezed his hand passionately as if trying to pass on her faith through skin contact. He looked her in the eyes and saw it there. Yes, she would never hate him. Even knowing the worst about him.

_I accept all of what you are..._

His heart constricted fighting the pain that was simply bigger than a heart can contain. Catherine... she knew. Why he shied away from her at times, why craved for normality of relations with Alex. She understood...

- Vincent, I want you to be happy. Because you deserve it. Because life owes you even more than I do and it's your time to get what you need to be happy. Even if it means...

She hushed the last words and stood up. Catherine went to the table to take her tea and drank it in big gulps. She was trying to contain herself.

She turned to face him bub did not come closer.

- Vincent, you have to trust me - I will NEVER betray you to Gabriel or anybody else. I didn't say anything to Muifield and I will certainly not say anything to some arrogant jerk who tries to play me to get to you...

Vincent blinked once, twice... It felt surreal, like he was in some kind of twisted reality when things like that could exist.

Catherine actually thought he was angry with her earlier because he... didn't trust her? What was wrong with that girl?! Of all the people he knew she was the person he trusted the most! How could she take his stupid jealousy for something so serious but so utterly wrong as a trust issue?

But... then again... she dismissed a possibility of his jealousy the second she walked in on his reconciliation with Alex. He remembered that exact moment when she saw them... her exuberant smile paling away, her shoulders falling... her trying to keep a brave face.

He had made his try in normal life and she'd let him. She had every right to call on him, to call on those things they've left unsaid for so long, to call on everything they were about to start on the day of her father's wedding... she did followed him, it wasn't for nothing, they were ready...

But she stepped away because he seemed happy with Alex. Catherine kept close enough to help... but far enough to keep it easier for him.

* * *

- You should go...

- Go where? - Catherine looked at him at puzzlement. They've fallen in that comfortable silence where each one of them was engrossed in their own thoughts for so long that she's forgotten if they'd discussed any plans to go somewhere.

- You should go to that date with Lowen.

- Oh...

She did not expect that! Him giving her advice on dating... and whom! The guy he was so furious just few hours ago!

- Vincent, I don't really see any point in this. I already got everything Evan has on this issue and I'm pretty sure I will be able any further info from Evan directly... I mean, we've fallen apart a bit lately but I know we'll be back to normal in no time.

Vincent shook his head and lowered his gaze. He couldn't believe he was about to say this but...

- I think you should go for a date itself. You know, have fun... He seems like a type women usually like.

- He is - so what? He's not that much into me as he is into the fact that I am connected in one way or another to three of nine of your known cases. I guess he has his suspicions but can't really act on them in any other way than like this...

- No, Catherine, he's into you for you. I can give you technical details about his blood pressure and dilated pupils... but just trust me on this one - he likes you. A lot.

- Oh...

Catherine didn't know how to react to that. Such a bizarre experience... Was he trying to set her up with Gabriel to make it even between them with both their love lives settled?

- Um, Vincent, I appreciate the effort, but this is really not the way I would go... He's an arrogant douche and I have no interest in this sociopath type.

- He reads a lot.

- Wha... what? I mean, so what?

His voice was calm... sad...

- You didn't know it about him, didn't you? That he reads when nobody's around... And he volunteers in a shelter for homeless people... You didn't know it neither, right?

- Um... no. But you seem to know suspiciously lot about him... - Catherine squeezed her eyes prompting Vincent to speak up.

Vincent shrugged dismissively:

- I have this habit of checking backstories of all the new people around here... just in case. And this... Gabriel guy, - he spitted out his name with poorly contained enmity, - has a lot to him you don't know... but may like. So I say you should go on a date with him, see for yourself if he can be anyone special to you.

Catherine's lips mouthed silent "Oh" and... yawned. Vincent smiled tiredly:

- We both need to sleep now. You have your work tomorrow, I have my homework, - he waved documents Catherine gave him, - so I guess we'll call it a day.

Vincent stood up and nodded to Catherine signalling his departure. When he was at the window frame he has heard Catherine murmuring something to herself:

- How can you possibly know Gabriel is into me?

Vincent closed his eyes and whispered:

- Cause I know what it feels like.


	6. Ten points behind

**Hi, you, guys! I'm honestly amazed with all your responses and it means so-so much to me, you have no idea!**

**About this one here... This fanfiction was meant to be a oneshot made as a present to my Tumblr friend, Sona. I just couldn't write it down in one go so I broke it down a little so I could start posting it early enough for her to see... And then you came, and you liked it, and it's so thrilling for me, really!**

* * *

_But as far as story goes... I don't want to stretch out it just for the sake of length, I still want to keep it to my original idea. That is why it's not gonna be long - like 3 more chapters after this one... and maybe one more additional fluff/smut chapter in the end if my muse will cooperate =)_

_Hope I have not disappointed you, guys, that's it's not gonna be a badass long fanfiction. It's gonna be what it is - a story._

* * *

_Enjoy the chapter six =)_

* * *

- Say what again?

- You've heard me, JT, no need to play dumb...

- Oh no, man, I am not playing dumb - emphasis on "I"! It's you who's acting all kinds of "WTF where you thinking?!" - JT kept throwing pencils and crumbled paper balls on the floor, almost screaming on Vincent even though it were wee hours of the night and he was supposed to be fast asleep by now. Probably Vincent came with his story just in time to spike JT's nerves after baseball match...

Vincent contemplated not telling JT anything on that account... but he needed to share it with someone and his best friend was more than willing to help usually... except for now he was ridiculing Vincent non-stop:

- OK, to sum up - you went to Catherine to tell her that you and Alex broke up for good and you want to be with her... saw some jerk hugging her... made a full-blown Othello party at Catherine's place... got back to apologize... and set her up on a date with aforementioned jerk? Am I missing something here?

Vincent retorted through gritted teeth:

- Yes, that's pretty much how it went...

Another angry paper ball hit the wall to the right side of Vincent - JT's aim was no good.

- Man, have you had a busy night! But that was not my question! What am I missing here? What's the plan? How bringing her a date with some other dude will help your case? And did I mention that this dude is reportedly handsome, charming, smart and well sorted in socio-economic terms? And - most importantly - officially alive! I.e. he can get her flowers and nice jewelry, get her to the opera, dinner at the restaurant, he can walk her home and meet her farther!

Vincent's lips cracked to form a sarcastic smile. No, his Catherine was not up for expensive jewelry or posh ballrooms... but he dreamed of the possibility to walk by her at a busy New York street in a broad daylight, to meet her friends, to get introduced as her... anything... to her father and sister. He dreamed to be a part of her world - not dragging her into dark dungeon of his existence.

But he couldn't give it to her. And she deserved it so much... Maybe somebody else would be better for her...

- You said it yourself, JT. This guy is ten points ahead of me even if I was "officially alive", which I'm not! So get off my back!

- And let you sulk in a noble solitude, right? And what ten points?! What the hell are you even saying, mate?! It's not a game, not a horse race; this is Catherine we're talking about!

- I know it damn well, JT! - Vincent roared at him making JT flinch and step back. Something about Vincent's look made him to stretch his hand to grab a tranq gun but he didn't after careful examination of Vincent's face.

Vincent dropped his head digging his fingers through disheveled hair. His whisper was barely audible:

- I took my chance at normal life. Not with her even though I felt she was willing to try too. She thinks she owes me something so she'd let me. Now if I come to her saying I wanna try it with her now... I'm just afraid she will agree of the same stupid idea of her debt. I don't want her to owe me anything - much less THIS! But... she deserves a chance to move on too. And I owe her that chance...

JT kept looking at him at disbelief... and pity. His friend was hurting and it wasn't something all of JT's scientific degrees could help. Vincent needed time... and miracle.

- I get it, man. It's weird nobility, if you ask me, but I get it. But... if this new guy wouldn't work out for her, how would she know you two have a chance if she doesn't even know you're single again?

Vincent sighted:

- I'll tell her. Eventually. Not now...


	7. A date

The restaurant was very chic but the atmosphere felt friendly nonetheless. Dimmed lights, soft music, puffy furniture that could pass for old-fashioned unless you were into antiques and actually knew its real worth... The only thing that really gave away the status of this place was the level of service, three digit prices and the fact that you had to book your table few month in advance.

Waiter helped Catherine to her seat and said:

- So happy to see you here again, ! Hope you and your friend will enjoy today's visit!

He bowed a bit - stuff here knew how to make guests feel welcomed... and a bit superior.

Catherine smiled:

- Thanks you, Jeremy, we fully intend too!

Jeremy left leaving them to read their menus while Gabriel looked astonished. He gave away choked laugh:

- Way to impress a girl, - he jokingly patted himself on a shoulder, - is to invite her to a fancy restaurant only to realize she's a favorite customer there! Geez, you couldn't hurt my self-esteem more, Catherine!

She didn't want to smile - but she did. There was something so charming and boyish and him... and she'd decided to follow Vincent's advice to come to this date with an open mind so...

- Don't feel bad about it, it's just this is one of my dad's favorite places to have our traditional family meetings... so I kinda frequent this place... but you've managed to get a table here - I'm impressed!

Catherine nodded to support her statement and added with a bit of suspicion:

- Unless you've planned to bring somebody else today and your date bailed on you and I was a last minute replacement - them I'm deeply offended and will rob you by ordering the most expensive battle of wine here!

Gabriel smiled... When his smile had no agenda of seduction or quick office flirting it was actually very nice... and sort of sexy to say the truth...

- No, you were not the last minute replacement, I swear! Getting a table here on such a short notice is one of the perks of "knowing people who know people", ADA thing. But by all means - rob me of everything you like, who am I to obstruct justice here!

He opened a menu:

- So what would be the most expensive battle of wine here?

But before he could order Catherine interjected:

- I'm more of a beer person, you know...

Gabriel looked around - bedazzled dresses, expensive watches, crystal glasses... Catherine looked totally stunning today - short simple black dress with deep U-neck and a set of amber embroidery that fitted her skin tone so perfectly... This could have been such a high profile evening...

He winked conspiratorially to her:

- So I say we break all the rules! Who's up for the sandwich and some French fries?!

Catherine giggled. Maybe Vincent was right... Maybe she needed this... Normal date.

* * *

Beer and sandwiches it is then...

They spoke, and they laughed, and they were shushed by the people at the nearby tables, and they laughed some more...

In times subjects were getting touchier:

- So, Catherine, what makes you so interested in that vigilante cases? I mean, it's a tough nut but it's not like you haven't seen this stuff before - I looked up your profile, you've caught quite a few of this freaks...

She flinched. Because he called Vincent a freak. Well, not technically, but still - Gabriel got too close to the subject in hand...

- Ah, you know, one of those cases is... connected to me.

He nodded sounding apologetically:

- Yes, your mom. I remember... I'm sorry.

She dismissed his apology - she was NOT going to go there.

- Anyways I though I'd check it out, see if anything will stir my memories... cause my brain went almost blank about that night.

That was her safe way out of this topic... but suspicion in Gabriel's eyes told her he's not buying her amnesia story. She went for a late safe:

- What do you do in your free time? I heard you volunteer in a homeless shelter.

He looked taken aback, almost frightened. Apparently it wasn't something she could "hear" so easily.

- How do you know? Who told you that?

- Um... a friend saw you at the station and then at the shelter. Why? Is it a secret?

More suspicion... felt like she'd changed a topic from dangerous to even more dangerous.

- Which friend? Do I know this friend?

- No, Gabriel, you don't. But change a subject, tell me what's the matter - is it some kind of top-secret homeless shelter or am I missing a bigger picture?

He smiled sarcastically, cracking his fingers in one swift motion:

- Look who's talking about changing a subject!

But there was something in her face... sincere, concerned... a bit frightened with his sharp outburst... So he went silent for a while suddenly more interested in drinking his beer than in anything else.

And then Gabriel spoke in a hushed voice not raising his eyes from his plate:

- My parents met in India where my father studied on an exchange program. My mom followed him here, where they've got married and had me... Only then it was revealed that my father had no intention to keep us as only family... so my mom left him. She took three jobs only to put me through school... but in times that was not enough. That's how I got to know what those shelters are... No, we were never homeless per se... but few times too often we could not feed ourselves. So my mom's friend who volunteered in a shelter... invited us.

It was painful to watch him. It was as if this veil of success and life steadiness flew off him and left struggling but unbreakable boy behind...

Gabriel raised his head and saw her pitiful expression. He managed a brave smile that looked more like bravado:

- Oh, no worries, we've got through it in one piece. I got a job or two when I could spare some time from college, then I got some really good job in DA's office and here I am - having a dinner with the most beautiful women I've seen! So life is shaping up pretty nicely for me, right?

- Well, except for when you act like a first class career driven douche...

She didn't get to finish her comic assessment of his office alter ego when he interrupted her in a rough voice:

- Do you think I would last for a second there if I was anything less than that? Brown boy in second-hand clothes who took all of his books from the library cause he couldn't afford to buy them.

He looked her in the eyes, his gaze pleading:

- I had to make... this... of myself. I hoped you'd understand.

Catherine tilted her head and started him carefully:

- Why? Why did you think I of all the people would understand?

- New Your University School of Law - we both went there, you know... Only I graduated before you entered so we couldn't meet there. But when I looked up your profile I had this picture of what you'd be when I'll come to precinct - but you weren't. Not arrogant, not a power junkie... So I felt... I know it's stupid... but I thought you might have an answer to how stay yourself through all of this... - Gabriel encircle a wide area around them trying to explain implications of "all of this".

Then he'd finished his confession:

- You are interesting.

And added with a smug smile:

- And beautiful! But that's a bonus feature I don't complain about!

* * *

And the evening went on...

Gabriel walked her home, wished her "good night" and walked away. No attempts of farewell kiss, no innuendos about breakfast, no nothing. Classy.

It was a very good evening.


	8. Game changer

**OK, this chapter was meant to be longer but it didn't fit that way so I split it up in two. So now it's again three-four chapters till the end (should've been three but someone asked nicely for a lot of fluff so I have a whole fluffy fluff planned out in the end) except if I will split any more chapters ahead =)**

**And about the previous chapter. Sona wrote "I don't want to ship it but I do" =) I guess... mission accomplished =) I don't want to ship it either but how lame would it be if the only decent man around was Vincent, right? Where the challenge in that?**

**And I love to torture characters with challenges they are totally equipped to overcome! C'mon, Vincent, we're cheering up for you!**

* * *

Everybody said they were dating...

Tess was giddy with joy because her friend was finally "on a right path" and so she kept demanding details after details after details... This was getting annoying, really!

Heather was even worse - blabbering something about "desi hot" and "dreamy cheekbones" and fangirling to the max with every word Gabriel uttered. She nicknamed him Angel (which she pronounces in hushed voice) and kept winking on Catherine every time Gabriel turned away. Catherine was contemplating adding laxative to Heather's coffee so she would get off her back for at least one day.

Evan was cautious but since Heather kept insisting that Catherine has found her "perfect soul mate" he kept his critics to himself.

JT was... awkward. She met him a couple of times in the next few weeks to discuss the findings in Evan's research and Gabriel dropped her off to the campus so there was no way of hiding... it... whatever it was... and why should she hide it? It's not like she's cheating or something! She and Vincent wasn't a couple to begin with! Because he was a couple with somebody else!

But it still felt awkward seeing JT eying Gabriel with murderous squint and rejecting his handshake. JT was polite with Catherine but nothing more. Civil. Cold. Distant.

The only person whose attitude Catherine appreciated was Gabriel himself. He was so nonchalant and casual about it as if they weren't crowned as new official IT couple of the precinct and people weren't expecting them to produce royal babies right away. Gabriel dropped her to the station, he met her in the evenings, they went for dinners, movies, long park walks... and that was it! At one point Catherine herself wondered how exactly he himself categorizes their relationship considering how... platonic they were.

- Oh, Cathy, really! Do I look like some hormones-driven horny teenager? Do I have to jump you at any suitable occasion to prove I'm serious about us?

- Well, when you put it this way...

He took her hands in his and brought them to his mouth to warm with his breath - it was a late spring but this particular evening was way to cold for Catherine.

- Cathy, I can see you have your own pace in these things and I'm not going to hurry you up just because everybody else think we're "doing it". I will wait till and if you decide you are ready for anything more specific about us...

She mouthed "Thank you" and freed her warmed palms from his hands. He nodded... and couldn't keep it serious any longer:

- Even though you are missing out A LOT! I am glorious! In the uni people called me Casanova for a reason! Even though Casanova has nothing on me since I operate on much more ancient and developed technics of my ancestors, also known as Kama Sutra, The Great Book of Looooove...

His semi-formal tone and prolonged "loooooove" got a hysterical giggle out of Catherine that immediately erupted into full-fledged laughter.

- Oh you, little pompous... dickhead! Precious present to the womenkind! Let me get to that bow of yours!

She thrown her hand trying to grab his scarf but he dodged and ran free, mocking her "feeble attempts to get a hold of THAT body"...

* * *

And a little down the road... conceal in the darkness of evening shadows... was standing a lonely figure. Watching two people playing "catch me if you can"... laughing... being happy.

_She made it. She moved on._

* * *

- JT, shut down that damn TV or I will rip it apart! I have a headache, I told you, no need to add that blasting bullshit of yours!

JT's answer was epitome of calm and complete dzen:

- We both know that a) Metallica is no bullshit, it's beyond classic, it's epic! and b) your genetically enhanced head can have no headache unless it's self-inflicted which is totally the case since you can't get over the fact that our little Miss Badass Sunshine had found herself a mancandy to play with.

Vincent roared and JT heard screeching sound. Something metal over something concrete. Probably, a chair. _Oh, well... Nothing else matters..._

- By the way, Vinnie, I'll be late tonight, behave, will you?

A big shadow loomed over JT and Vincent's rage distorted face filled JT's view:

- Do I look like a fucking teddy bear to call me Vinnie?! Aren't you just a little bit afraid I will beast out on you for driving me crazy?

Something hard pressed against Vincent's chest and he saw a tranquillizer gun pointed at him. JT's gaze was firm, unblinking, and dead serious. But then he deliberately and very slowly (_show off!_) placed it down on the chair's armrest.

- I was. Any moment from the day of that stupid date I was expecting your blackout. I have a few of these, - he motioned towards the gun with his chin, - hidden all over this place cause I didn't want to upset you with having one on me at all times. I though you will eventually act it out... but now I don't think you have what it takes to do it.

Vincent backed away trying to analyze what he'd heard. Truth. He didn't beast out even once during these few dreadful weeks... when every Catherine's smile shared with that guy, every time he called her "Cathy", every innuendo Vincent overheard that got Catherine to blush... it was torturing him, stripping him of the will to live, killing him...

But he didn't beast out.

- What is it I don't have that keeps me normal?

JT snorted:

- Male gonads. And I wouldn't call it normal!

Medical education kicked in:

- What? I don't have... what?

- You've heard me! You don't have testicles! I said you don't have balls to act!

- What?! - Vincent jumped out from the chair and JT did the same. He pushed Vincent back to the chair and yelled at him:

- How is it normal? This... this existence! None of it is you! Bro, please, for the love of God, man up! Stop throwing lame excuses on me like "she's happy with him" and "I owe her this" and "I've blown my chances"! She is, you do and you did - so what?! Earn another chance, make her even happier - do something! Anything! Ugrh!

JT has thrown up his hands in distress and walked away. He then came back shouting accusations:

- You once locked yourself to keep her safe! You've given yourself up to keep her safe! You've risked your life every second day to keep her safe! If that's not love than I give up on this world! But! But if this kind of love does not deserve fighting for - then I totally give up on this world!

He turned around, grabbed his jacket and walked to the door. His last words to mind-frozen Vincent were:

- I'm out! Stay safe! Live long and prosper!

Door slammed leaving Vincent to process...

JT was his best friend for a reason!


	9. When you wish upon a star

Mom, I can't… I can't anymore. It doesn't fit. We… don't fit.

I mean… he's great! Oh, mom, he's so great! You would've loved him so much! Everybody else does! He's funny, witty, charming and so-so good looking… he's just perfect…

But I can't. I don't feel it. I tried to feel it, I tried to CONVINCE myself, to MAKE myself to feel it… but I can't.

Maybe I just don't have it in me… to feel. Or maybe I can't feel it for anybody… but HIM.

Oh, mom, what should I do? How does it even work? Life… will it work out for me? If I can't love a perfect guy and my unperfect guy wants nothing to do with me - what chances of happiness do I have left?

Where to next?

…

I know. I'll tell him. He will understand. Because he is indeed perfect.

But then… Where to AFTER that?

* * *

What have I ever asked of you? Or better yet - what have you ever given me of what I asked?

Have you brought back my brothers? Nope, you kept silent on that one…

Have you given me a new purpose in life, to serve and to protect? Nuh-uh, you've turned me into freaking monster people have nightmares about…

Have you helped me with a cure? Again with a "no", you locked me up in this cage of complete helplessness…

Why do I even care to talk to you anymore? Do you hear me at all? Have I done something to earn all of it?!

…

I may have… I was never an angel, we both know it…

That's why I won't ask for myself. I ask you for her. I beg you…

Let her be happy. With whoever it has to be for her to be happy. If it's him - it's him…

But if it's me - it's me! And don't you dare to turn against us then!

…

Please…

* * *

I knew it would come to this. I felt it. Something wasn't clicking… Even though we both know I'm perfect for you… we're perfect for each other, you know.

But thank you for telling me. It will be easier this way…

No worries, love, I'll be just fine, you know me! Stay calm and move on!

But, Cathy…

I'm not blind, you know… Whoever he is. He'd better be worthy of you. Or I will come hunting him down like a beast!

* * *

_He is… he is…_

* * *

- Oh, hi, Catherine… Um… How's your shoulder? Any stiffed muscles?

- Hi, Alex…

* * *

**Good night, people. It's Thursday here already. Final show down is today =) Have happy headcanons =)**


	10. Knight in distress

**Had so much fun writing this chapter! Seriously! Hope you have as much fun reading it =)**

* * *

Vincent knocked at the window shield right when Catherine was entering the apartment. She motioned him to come in - sure thing the window was unlocked... why did she bother to close it then?

Vincent descended to the floor in one swift motioned and watched Catherine storming towards him. Storming, really, there was no better way to describe the way she came on him practically throwing away all her things including phone, car keys, her jacket...

Catherine stopped in front of him abruptly... and then it came to him like in slow motioned. Murderous glow of her squinted eyes, flaring nostrils while she exhaled steam, wide swing of her palm...

She slapped him. Hard. Just a bit harder and it would've been a pretty nice right hand hook. This girl knew how to throw a punch... oh, yeah, she's with a police force, should not forget that.

Vincent checked his jaw:

- Whoa there, Catherine, what the hell?

She didn't answer him and her hand went up for yet another swing. Vincent interjected with this one:

- Come on, stop hitting me, it's not funny!

In fact it would've been funny for the distant observer - tiny lady breathing with anger and making a huge guy in front of her trying to shrink.

- Why haven't you told me you and Alex broke up?!

- Oh... that... who told you?

Her voice was booming with rage:

- You should have told me! But no - I bumped in Alex an hour ago and it took her all of three sentences to tell me that you broke up A MONTH AGO and that - and I quote - you will make me "happy"!

She tore her hand from his and went back to pick up her stuff, throwing it furiously to the kitchen counter.

- Oh, yes, he did make me happy! So-so happy!

Catherine almost ran to him but didn't even try to touch him when she stopped before him... tears in her eyes. So beautiful... so much pain...

- Tell me, were my feelings so unbearable for you that you had to pimp me out to the first guy who came asking?

Vincent was bewildered. _Had to do WHAT?_

One teardrop traced its way down her cheek. She erased it quickly with her sleeve and clenched her teeth trying to keep it all in.

- The same day... the same day you broke up with Alex... you'd decided to get rid of all women in your life... so first you came crushing my nerves with you uncalled anger issues... and then convinced me to go to a date with Gabriel. Why? Do you get high on torturing me?

- Catherine, I... didn't...

- Shut up, Vincent! Shut the hell up! How could you?

She pushed him and he stepped back. She pushed again and he stepped back again. She needed it - he gave it to her.

He said quickly afraid she will interrupt him again:

- Catherine, listen to me... I wanted to tell you, but I acted stupid because I got jealous and when I came to apologize you started talking about your debt and... I didn't want you to be with me because of guilt!

There. He said it.

She made this strange sound - something between a giggle and a nervous gulp. Something hysterical.

- How many were there of you? Super soldiers, I mean.

- What? Why? What does it have to do with...

She sounded calculating... sarcastic...

- I should probably try to find them all, whoever has survived, you can't be the only one, right? I should offer myself to all of them to serve my apologies, right? Cause that how cheap I am, obviously! Would you pimp me out to them as well?

Vincent took Catherine by the shoulders and shook her:

- Catherine, you're crazy! What are you even talking about! Listen to yourself!

She retorted through gritted teeth:

- Let go of me, Vincent.

The moment his hands were no longer supporting her, Catherine almost felt to the floor. Vincent kneeled down before her concerned if she'd fainted but then she'd raised her eyes on him...

It was like is she had an emotional switch or something... One moment she was a furious warrior... another she was shredded to pieces... with agonizing pain behind her eyes at all times...

- Was it only Gabriel then? Was it fun for you? Watching us going on dates, thinking if he will go upstairs with me, what would he be like...

- Enough! - Vincent recoiled as if her words were poisonous snakes being thrown on him, - Enough, Catherine, stop this!

- I already did... Sorry to brake your little plan with my settlement, but Gabriel and I broke up. This morning... See, it wasn't so hard, was it? To say "broke up" out loud...

Tears were streaming down her cheeks non-stop now but she never-minded them. Her eyelashes looked like thorns now... about to prickle her soft wet skin...

Vincent raised his hand to dry her cheek... but couldn't touch her... didn't dare... His hand has fallen back down.

Catherine noticed this motion:

- Do I repulse you that much? That is why you tried to hook me up with Gabriel - so I will not bother you anymore?

- Stop with this nonsense already, will you?!

Vincent stood up and walked around to the empty spot behind her making her to turn around to watch him. He just needed some space to breathe...

- Why is it so hard for you to understand my motives? You always understood me better than anybody else - why stop now?

He kneeled again so he could look her in the eyes:

- I wanted you to have a chance in normal life, Catherine. Somebody whom you could bring to the family parties, introduce to your friends, go to a trip... to live not being afraid of his past...

Her voice was nothing more than a whisper... she probably didn't even realize he'd still hear her...

- When have I ever asked for all of it?

- No, Catherine, you may not ask for it now, but you will eventually! Everybody needs this! And I don't want you to hate me later for dragging you down, not letting you to find your future. I want what's best for you, don't you see?

Catherine jumped up again making him to follow her. Again with pushing and stepping backwards - she just had to be physical about everything she did today...

- Oh, do you? We've had this conversation before, remember? You don't get to decide how I should live my life - I do! You don't get to decide who's best for me - I do! You do not run my life as you see fit with my best interest in mind - I do, damn you!

- What if you choose wrong? How will I live knowing I stripped you of your chance to be happy?

- Why does it have to be about you?! How will YOU live? And what if this is MY decision to make? What if it is MY chance to risk it? You don't want to take up this chance with me - tell me, don't play it like it's for my benefit. You are not a noble knight; I am no damsel in distress!

Vincent dropped his head:

- You don't get it, Catherine. I live in a desolated warehouse on JT's paycheck, I spend my days trying to decipher DNA code that I don't even fully understand, I have a reward for my head and there are secret agent lurking around for me... I don't exist.

His voice was hushed and stumbling:

- I have... nothing... to give you...

Catherine picked from underneath to see his face. He looked so... lost. Oh, that man needed to grow a pair!

- Right, I see, you don't! Then give back! Give me back my heart so it would stop drumming your name! Give me back my mind so I would stop going crazy worrying about you, missing you, longing for you! Give me back my dreams so I would start to see anything but you in them, so I would be able to sleep at all! Give me back...

And then it exploded! A giant bolt of energy unfolded in the back of his head, travelling down his spine, spreading through all of his body, filling him with excitement and force and thrill... and happiness!

For the first time today he stepped forward. Vincent grabbed Catherine by the neck, his fingers getting tangled in her hair, yanking her head backwards. He brought their faces closer, his expression victorious, hungry...

- To hell with that! No! Now that it's mine I will not give it back! I traded it all for my soul, my heart, for everything I am... and I will not give you up to anybody now, even to you!

And with that Vincent crushed their lips together. It was not soft or gentle of romantic how he'd envisioned their first kiss to be. It was fierce, demanding... a claim. Love, and passion, and need, and pain swirled together to fill them with almost narcotic frenzy... and not that they were willing to get out of it at all...

* * *

**So... where to next? Smut of fluff?**


	11. Fire

Kissing her was a torture by itself... but he wouldn't want it any other way. Her mouth was so accepting of his invasion... she tasted like orange and coffee. He couldn't get enough of it... but he wanted more!

* * *

His jacket, her shirt, his shirt... Buttons were lost in the battle for speed, for getting closer, for touching more of each other...

She wore a sporty bra... Vincent smiled... It fits. His Catherine would wear something practical. Yet she managed to look so breathtakingly hot he was lost for air for few brief moments...

She too stepped away to look. Her gaze was adoring... and appreciative. The man in front of her was a work of a seductive art... and he belonged to her. And this mere thought was charging her body with expectations and fantasies...

* * *

They both breathed heavily and the distance between them was filled with tangible tension and heat. Catherine stretched out her hand carefully and Vincent's hand met her halfway. She touched his palm with her fingertips, drew a path around his wrist and to his upper arm pressing against his firm muscles, savoring a feeling of lightly dump skin underneath her touch...

He'd shut his eyes waiting for the end to this excruciating examination. Vincent wasn't sure how to proceed from there... it was too long for him since the last time he... and it was Catherine... He had no right to hurry things up for her. So he'd decided to give her the lead... at least for as long as he could stand this madness that was taking over his body and his self-control.

Her fingers kept tracing his body features, adding her lips as examination tool. Catherine kissed his collarbone occasionally letting their upper bodies to get pressed against each other... that made him to exhale abruptly with a grunting noise.

- Are you in pain? - she enquired immediately. Catherine pressed her palm to his cheek prompting him to open his eyes and look at her.

Vincent did open his eyes - only to get lost in hers. Melted chocolate and honey. She had the most beautiful and enchanting eyes in the world, the best maze to get lost in!

- Yes, Catherine, I am. I'm not sure how much longer I can stand... vertically. My knees are about to give away...

- Oh... - she drew lines with her fingernails across his chest completely aware of how aroused that action made him... but her face kept this innocent expression that was driving him even crazier.

- No, Vincent, you stand a bit longer, I'm not done yet. There's so much of you to explore...

And that was about it for his patience. He grabbed Catherine to press her against him... inhaling her scent, biting her neck and sucking on a bite to cover teeth marks... he was coming undone too quick to wait any longer.

Last attempt on being a gentleman:

- Is it OK if we will get back to the exploration a bit later? When I'm sane?

Catherine tagged his hair to bring his lips to the nape of her neck when blood was streaming fast underneath her skin... spreading intoxication through all of her body. Her voice was ragged... but victorious:

- You owe me one hell of an exploration!

* * *

Belt... zipper... her hands on the rim of his boxers...

_Oh... my... God! Ah... damn... Catherine... what do you... Breathe, Keller, breathe slower... But how? Ahh... Ahh... Ahh..._

_Don't you... oh... yes, please, do... yes... do..._

_Oh, Catherine... dammit... no... ahh... yes..._

- No! Stop! Now!

- What? Did I hurt you?

- No. But you about to.

- But...

- Shut up! My turn!

* * *

Belt... zipper... underwear...

So soft... so feminine... wet... salty. Arching, moaning... Trying to steady herself... not being able too... Digging her nails through his hair... biting her lip... screaming his name... falling apart...

- Vincent... please... you...

- Love you...

* * *

Deeper... tighter... hotter... Being soaked in...

Pulse gives a rhythm... Can't follow it... Need faster... more erratic...

Her legs pressing him closer... she exhales with a moan every time he thrusts in... tiny drops of moisture form on her forehead... salty.

Her gaze is unfocused... but her hands never lose her hold of his body... her lips has found their way to his nipples... she bites and licks and... she's killing him.

There's so much power in him... it makes it so much harder... because it feels so much... more...

And it's Catherine... getting tighter... contracting... gasping for air... a lightning running through her spine... igniting him...

And a storm came! Every muscle is frozen yet it's a fire running in their veins... pumping through their hearts... bringing in more fire... The moment when time seize to exist... a moment of forever.

Numbing darkness... oblivion...

* * *

**I'm not done yet...**


	12. Sweet Tooth

- Hey, it's not fair, this one was mine!

- Watch it, Keller! My apartment, my donuts, my rules! I take whatever I like!

- I've been told...

Two people sitting in semi-lotus pose on a floor with a big carton box of donuts between them. Both naked.

* * *

Correction - not donuts... a donut.

- I'll race you for it!

- Too late, Catherine, it's all mine now!

Vincent took the last donut with one quick movement and took it to his mouth... mocking Catherine with his victory.

- Oh really?

* * *

She was so beautiful... moving so deliberately slowly with panther-like grace... her curves... flashes of the night lights on her skip...

It wasn't that hard to make him lean backwards when his cat-lady was so convincing with her sinful lips and soft touches of her paws... he was willing to cooperate all the way down till the end of times!

But his cat-lady was a mischievous one! Once she reached to grab a donut out of his mouth her advance stopped... in the most game changing moment!

- See, Vincent, I'm always on top!

Actually, quite literally. Was she aware of the fact that she WAS on top of him in this very close to perfect position?

She probably did. Because once she finished with her stolen donut... her game went to a whole new level...

* * *

- What do you think you're doing?

- Why? Am I distracting you?

- Well, yes, sure, if you call raising erection a distraction, then by all means - you are! Because... fuck, Catherine, stop it!

She was licking her fingers. They were all sugarcoated after the donuts eating contest and she was licking them. Her perfect little fingers. With her perfect little lips. With that wet sound...

- You know, two can play this game...

His voice was thick with desire. His plans were devilish.

* * *

Vincent raised his torso to reach out to Catherine. She was still sitting on top of him making for a perfect level up with her nipples. He circled one of them with his tongue while his hand traced her spine with feather-like touches so she would come even closer to his hungry lips... Her hands kept clutching his neck not letting him take away his face from her breast... not that he was going to anyways.

- Vincent... more...

- Greedy...

That was a lie. He wanted more too. Much more. He was insatiable.

* * *

She was light... and he was a super soldier so his perception of her weight was off...

Everything about his perception of Catherine was off...

He lifted her effortlessly... landing her very slowly onto him... yes... very-very slowly... It would've been his perfect revenge for earlier show-off with sweet fingers... but he just couldn't hold that ground... his body betrayed him and succumbed to it's primal wishes.

* * *

Harder... harder! Yes! Like this! ... like this... like...

Oh... now... yes... now... now... just...

Awww! Yeeeessss...

* * *

**Well... that's not the end of it neither... but the rest of it will have to wait till tomorrow... 5 hours till office, need to get some sleep or I won't be able to drive to work. **

**And with that note... have a great time =)**


	13. Counting heartbeats

- You know, eventually we will have to get to the bed. Because I do appreciate... the urgency... but we can do better than this floor and my blanket.

Catherine's head was rested on Vincent's chest. She smiled to herself when she'd heard him chuckle on her comment. It was a happy, easy sound. A bit smug thought...

- I will do my best the next time, my lady. But in the meantime... what are you counting?

She was a bit startled - Catherine didn't realize she was doing it out loud. But then again - with his super sense he might as well has heard her thoughts...

- Um, it's nothing, really... It's silly.

- And that is exactly why I wanna know. Tell me. Pleeeeease...

His voice was pleading and so adorable with his prolonged "pleeeeease"...

- Your heartbeat. I'm counting your heartbeat.

Vincent smiled and kissed the top of her head. Catherine was just too lovely to exist...

- You know, it's customary people count sheep to put themselves to sleep... But if you like my heartbeat better - I'm always happy to serve.

She slapped his chest softly:

- I'm not trying to sleep! I just... I just like the sound of your heartbeat.

Catherine kissed his body and tightened her embrace. His heart swelled with elation... She liked his heartbeat!

- I love you, Catherine.

- I know. I can hear. That is why...

She'd tried to tighten her embrace even more but there was no more space between them - they were practically one living organism with tangled limbs, messed up hair and two heartbeats that sounded so strong... because they were beating in unison now.

- Catherine, isn't you tired? Maybe you should go to sleep... It's 3 a.m. in the morning, about time for you to take some rest.

She raised her head to see his concerned gaze fixed on her.

- What about you? Aren't you just a tiny bit tired?

- No. I'm genetically altered not to get tired... among other things. But that's not your case - you should go to sleep.

She pouted:

- I don't want to... I don't want... this... to end.

There was no need to explain what "this" meant. This night was magical...

Vincent touched his fingertips to her face tracing delicate features of her beauty. She was shining... yet he could see she was tired.

- I promise I will not fade away with a sunrise. I will be here when you wake up.

Catherine yawned and nodded - it was so comforting to realize that he WILL be there when she wakes up... that tiredness flooded her body, making her feel sleepy and comfortable right there on the floor... cocooned in Vincent's warmth and love.

She tried to nest her head to a better position so she wouldn't get a stiffed neck later... and a sudden "ouch!" came out of her mouth.

- Catherine, what's wrong?

- My hair! It's stuck!

She tried to tear it away from him but her hair was glued to his collarbone with some sticky substance.

- Shit! It's sugar! Damn those donuts!

Vincent's voice was mocking:

- Hey, I thought you liked the donuts!

- I did, only now I have to take a shower to get this sugar powder off me! And I hate night showers, they get me all spiked and I can't sleep.

Vincent helped her to get up and pushed her a little bit in the general direction of the bathroom.

- You go. I'll clean up a bit...

The room was a mess. Scattered blankets on the floor, couch cushions everywhere, pieces of something ceramic (Vincent was pretty sure it used to be a vase before... he couldn't remember when exactly did they knock it over... and when they've made it into rubble), empty takeout boxes (they've savaged Catherine's fridge few hours ago - she'd had some takeout leftovers to save them from starvation) and other random items that somehow ended up in a wrong place.

Catherine walked away slowly, her legs wobbly... and not because of her sleepiness. Vincent started arranging furniture back to its original place and heard her murmuring "And he cleans... He's bound to be from a fairy tale..."

And for the first time... for the first time since so long... he didn't think instantly "yeah, I'm the beast in that tale"... this time he'd allowed himself to be a hero of the story... after all, he did get the girl, right?

* * *

Water felt nice against her skin... She washed her hair, took a shower gel... but sponge felt so wrong on her body. So alien, so unnatural... Because not so long ago her body was privileged to tenderness and passion and appreciation... Nothing felt natural but his hands on her. Not now... Maybe not ever.

His strong hand circled her waist and pressed her back against his wet body. Catherine thrown back her head and turned it a bit to kiss his jaw. Vincent adjusted a water temperature to somewhat warmer and turned to kiss her. Kiss was lingering and promising, it was building up to so much more...

Water felt so sensual now, it tickled a little where it could find it's way in between their bodies... but there was not so much space left because she was melting into him, dissolving...

- Hi... - his voice was raspy.

- Hi, - hers too, - I thought you'll never come.

- I'll never leave...

It could have been tricky... wet shower cabin floor... hot water streaming down his back... little space and nothing to hold on to... Things like this happen only in the movies.

But he was made out of fantasies. He could do anything.

* * *

It was slow. Not torturing slow but gentle slow. Something that felt like they can go on for hours, not crossing the line but still being lost in euphoria... being lost in breathing in, breathing out... licking the water from each other's cleansed skin and still tasting salt of passion.

But that could not go on for hours, not really. Because a need to belong to each other fully was bigger than their will to keep going... So eventually they gave up to that need... And then night took its natural course.

* * *

**And that's about it. With the smut, I mean. I had three ideas (you know, pinch of salt here, pinch of humor there, some cuteness...) and since I couldn't decide which one would fit better... I used them all =) **

**But there's a thing with a smut. I don't really know how to write it. I mean, it should be about sex and what is sexy... but I'm a very vocal person and voices are as sexy as it can get for me (and that is why few British guys will be the death of me)... and you can't write down a voice. So... while reading these few last chapters do your best to hear their voices behind the text... it should help to paint a full picture =)**

**And if you don't like the picture I draw... well, be gentle on me, smut is really not my main forte.**


	14. New day has come

Catherine's phone rang and Vincent jumped up to silence it before Catherine woke up. The caller's ID was his best friend so he'd decided to answer to spare him brain aneurysm that was definitely on the way with Vincent as a roommate.

- JT, hi... I...

- Oh, I get a "hi"! How nice of you! You've skipped the whole "will be out for tonight" and "no worries for me beasting out" or "ain't gonna be caught by secret services", but you've graced me with "hi"! I should go buy myself a lottery ticket, today is my fucking lucky day!

Vincent chuckled - JT was such a drama queen in times... but this time Vincent knew he was to be scolded so he tried to make a piece with JT:

- Shh, man, sorry about that, I will make it up to you, I promise. I am totally and completely fine, and stable. I'll be home in few hours so you'll be gone to the uni by then... see you in the evening.

- Anyways, where the hell have you been? And why are you whispering?

Vincent was taken aback a little but then smiled to himself - he felt no shame in admitting where he was. And with whom.

- JT, you've called Catherine's phone at 7 a.m. and I picked up... where do you think I am?

- Oh... - first JT sounded confused but then an epiphany hit him, - Oh! OH! Man! Erm... Congrats?

Vincent could feel this huge wave of happiness spreading all over him. This was no longer a dream, something only he and Catherine knew... it was official now. They belonged together.

- Thanks, JT, really! For everything... and for earlier too... If it weren't for you...

JT dismissed Vincent's allusions for that long forgotten conversation:

- Nuh, man, you'd have gotten there eventually, I know! But if your need your butt kicked again - you can count on me anytime! That's what awesome fearless brilliant friends are for! See ya!

Yeah, leave it to JT to be humble! Gotta love that man!

* * *

- Who was it on the phone?

He has heard her approaching from behind but didn't turn around... He knew what she would do and he wanted to have this fantasy acted out without interruptions...

Catherine came close to him, her naked warm body still coated in sleepiness. She'd slid her hands around his body and embraced him digging her nails into his chest a little. Her nose pocked him in between the shoulder blades and she inhaled deeply taking in his scent.

There was something sensual and intimate and adoring in her actions. Vincent closed his eyes to let this feeling sink in and lighten up his soul. Catherine accepted him so completely...

Catherine let out a mix of yawning and grunting sounds as if she was about to fall back to sleep right on that spot, behind Vincent's back, but then she'd remember her question and repeated it:

- So, who was it? JT? - she didn't let him to answer and spoke again, - Sure thing it was JT, why else would you pick up my phone. Man, that guy got some nerves - calling me so early in the morning!

Catherine nuzzled closer to Vincent and said in satisfied tone:

- Good. Now that JT know it's as official as it can get for now. And he will have to STOP reprimanding me for "breaching your security perimeter". What perimeter? You don't even turn on your damn surveillance system!

Vincent turned around to lift Catherine in his arms while she finished her assessment of their new relationship status:

- And I should be entitled to some girlfriend privileges, right?

Vincent kissed her nose and she winced on the ticklish sensation. He said with a happy smile:

- You know that I love you, right? And you're entitled to whatever you want from me - all yours.

She smiled back:

- Are you any good at making coffee? Cause I need to get ready and I'm a bit late as it is.

- I'm on it, my lady!

* * *

By the time Catherine got out of the shower (really quick one, nothing interesting happened... she was a bit disappointed) Vincent had made her a cup of hot steamy... terrible coffee (_note to oneself - stick to the canned drinks with this guy_), cleaned up the apartment (_man, he's fast in this!_) and got dressed. Few buttons on his shirt were missing but jacked would cover this mishap so he would look pretty decent... getting out of her apartment's window.

Catherine giggled:

- Maybe you should start using a door? You know... boyfriend privileges and stuff...

He shrugged:

- My boyfriend status does not change the fact that I'm a fugitive genetic experiment... so I'd better stick to the fire escape.

He noticed Catherine's shoulders falling down. This morning felt so peaceful... normal... she'd let herself to forget that one last bit... He wanted to forget it too...

Vincent lifted her chin and winked:

- But hey - it's a thought that counts, right? And don't worry - I fully intend to ask for few privileges!

- Like what? - her voice was more cheerful now.

- Erm... can you drive me home?

- I'm on it, Keller!

* * *

**Hi! From few PMs my readers had sent me I've gotten the vibe you all thought that the last published chapter was the LAST chapter. Nothing of these sorts =) This one isn't the last chapter either =) **

**Just so there will be no more misunderstanding on this issue - the last chapter will be over with a big THE END note.**

**But as far as I'm concerned there will be few more chapters =)**


	15. Ivy leaf

- Oh, Tess, you saved my life, I'm owe you one, - Catherine's was breathing heavily having run a whole block to get to precinct before Joe asked for her again. Third time this morning actually...

- Cat, try to look like you're in pain! You were to the dentist, for God's sake! - whispered Tess in a rush seeing Joe approaching them.

But their boss disregarded their shushed conversation and threw a file to the Catherine's desk:

- Chandler, finally! You choose a bad day to fix root canals! You two – off you go! You have a case!

Tess picked up a file and checked the address:

- Phew, the other side of the city! Cat, where's your car?

- No good, parked it one block from here, couldn't find any parking closer…

- OK, whatever, we'll take mine. Let's go!

They hurried up to the door while Tess said in very hushed voice:

- Cat, you're glowing! I know that glow, but haven't seen it on you for a freaking long while… You owe me details! Seems like that Gabriel guy is an animal in bed!

Cat tried to look nonchalant and preoccupied with case while staring in the file documents. But she couldn't completely hide away the smile as she murmured to herself:

- Well, you've got one part right…

* * *

- Oh, come on, no way you can mean it! How could you two broke up all of a sudden? You were perfect for each other!

Catherine shrugged:

- Sometimes perfect does not work for me.

Tess kept insisting:

- No way, Cat, you ain't fooling me – you have had some last night and now you all fuzzy and dreamy and smiley… I don't need THOSE details, but you have to tell me – who's the guy?!

That was a turning point to some extent. Catherine could not have told Tess about Vincent… but there was no way she could've hidden the effect their love had on her from her best friend. So she opted out for some sort of mid-truth hoping that this will be enough for Tess:

- Tess… there is a guy. And I'm crazy about him. For a long time now. If you ever saw me sad without a reason – that was about him… If you ever noticed me missing without an explanation – it was for him… If you realize how happy I am now – it's because of him! Everything has finally worked out between us and I feel like I'm about to explode with joy and silly dancing…

- Wow, no, hold that thought! Been there, done it – your silly dancing will get us checked for illegal use or possession!

Tess kept silent for a second processing Cat's words and her… shining. There was something about her that made up for all the previous lies and secrets between them… because if those things led to this, to seeing her best friend so elated and drunk with love… then it was totally worth it!

Tess had to clarify one more thing:

- Since you avoiding telling me his name I'm guessing it will take some time to meet The Man?

Catherine lowered her gaze apologetically:

- Yeah, some time, totally. You see… Tess, I just need to keep it all to myself for now… in my own little world. Just us two… you know…

- Yeah, I know, I get it, no need to get any more sentimental here, or people may think we are some emotional ladies!

Catherine looked around – they were standing in a bank foyer waiting for an administrator to show up for some questioning about recent hit-and-run robbery that ended up with shooting. Wounded were rushed to the hospital, and only CSU guys were noting the evidence.

Only two women in the room were Cat and Tess. Nobody even remotely female in 100 yards radius. Catherine giggled.

- Who "ladies"? We're "ladies"? Nuuuh!

Tess got serious. She took Catherine's hand and looked her in the eyes to see the truth in case Cat would avoid giving her straight answer to her very important question:

- Just promise me you checked him and he is not serial killer or a rapist and nothing creepy of that sort!

Catherine gasped:

- God, Tess, no! Nothing like that! He's… - Cat smiled on the memory, - he a doctor. And he saves people.

Tess's eyes beamed with detective interest:

- Ah-huh! Anyone I know? Is that why you're keeping his name a secret?

Catherine hissed with a comic threat:

- Back off, Tess, he's all mine! And you don't know him, I promise. And if I will ever be ready to introduce Vi… - she stopped abruptly realising that she'd almost spilled his name but then continued as if nothing ever happened, - you'd be the first one to meet the guy!

Tess nudged Catherine motioning towards little pale man rushing to them – administrator, probably. Her last words on the matter were:

- I'll be waiting to meet your mysterious "V" doctor!

* * *

- Man, that guy was slow! Was there any slower way to talk? I mean, I get it – some shooting, people in masks… but nobody's killed, insurance will cover the losses… what's up with all the sweating and stammering and water drinking? C'mon! Men these days are such a disappointment!

Tess was her usual cranky self having spent half a day questioning some clerk who was way too nervous… come to think of it…

- You're right, Tess. Maybe there's more to this. We should check him out later; see if he has any plans for tonight…

Catherine was about to say something else when familiar husky baritone interjected:

- Who has what plans? I have no plans so I'm all available tonight!

Catherine looked around to see Gabriel sitting down on a side of her desk, rolling a coin on his knuckles. He had raised his head to meet her gaze… and froze.

She knew what he'd seen. The same thing Tess saw. That she, Catherine, was happy… so-so happy!

But they'd broken up a day ago. It took her all of one day to find her happiness she couldn't fully conceal… She felt like shmuck because Gabriel didn't deserve it… This was all her mistake – to let it happen in the first place, to lead him on… She mouthed "forgive me… please". There wasn't much else she could do now…

Gabriel gulped. Slowly, very deliberately he nodded. More like a bow. Graceful, regal.

Gabriel has accepted this change in her life. And his defeat. And he was going to be a gentleman about it. Classy.

Nobody noticed this little but such an important silent conversation. At least, nobody understood it's significance… Then came Tess's surprised voice:

- Oy! What's this?

Catherine followed her pointing finger directed at something on Cat's desk. A big box of donuts.

- What do we have here? – Gabriel's voice cheerful as he reached out for the small envelope on the box but Tess snapped at him:

- Watch it, Angel! Some things are not for grab! – and she winked at Catherine's who was still eyeing the box with amazed look on her face.

_Oh no, he did not! How could he risk so much just to… ?! Or… maybe it was a delivery… Nope, no delivery stamp, no address note, no nothing… Sure thing, he did it himself… during lunch when there were fewer cops around… but still… I'm gonna kill him! I'm gonna strangle that stupid gorgeous man! Oh, Vincent, wait till I find you… Just wait!_

She took an envelope and opened it. There was an ivy leaf and a note that said:

**_Rings a bell?_**

**_V_**

Inside of the box there were nine donuts – freshly made judging from the mind-blowing delicious smell.

- Hey, Cathy, - Gabriel's voice was… mischievous, - remember that breakfast you owe me?

Catherine raised an eyebrow – something was off in this question, he knew better than to ask this… But before she'd figured out his plan Gabriel has already snatched a box from her hands and stepped away where she could not reach him.

- I will opt out for this in exchange!

And before she could say something to object he turned around and hollered:

- Hey, you, guys! Fresh donuts! Chandler's treat!

Exclamations of appreciation followed and now when the whole precinct was on Gabriel's side there wasn't much Catherine could do about that. She sighted and nodded to Tess:

- Go, grab some! Take the one with a chocolate – avenge me!

Tess giggled and grabbed her cup to get herself coffee to go with a donut she was totally gonna snatch later! She only stayed long enough to say:

- See you in an hour after lunch! Ermm… happy hunting!

Catherine smiled and caressed an ivy leaf in her hand. Some hunting was ahead indeed…

* * *

**Again... this chapter was intended to be longer but I had to split it... for my own reasons =) But the second part of this meant-to-be-one chapter will be up today so no worries, really =)**


	16. Thinning

This morning Catherine came much later than she'd expected and her parking spot was already occupied. Instead of having to deal with it and bringing too much unnecessary attention to her delay she took option B…

Her option B was a bar one block down the road owned by her very old friend Chris who'd let Catherine park her car in the tiny little alley around the building. Usually it was used for delivery trucks but there were no deliveries planned for today so Catherine could easily leave her car over there not being afraid it will create any problems for Chris.

One of the walls that formed that alley was covered with wild ivy.

* * *

Catherine walked around a big advertisement banner that half-blocked an exit to the alley where she'd park her car. It was kinda cold and dark in here considering sun has never hit the ground of this alley as it was always overshadowed with one of the walls. But it made for perfect conditions for wild ivy to sprout in here and soon after that to cover a huge area on one of the brick walls.

Catherine touched the ivy vines smiling to herself. Vincent had been here too. Maybe he was following her again this morning… It never felt creepy to her – to be followed by him – but he seriously needed to cut it down a bit because it took so much of his time and she didn't really need a babysitter – she only needed him.

- Oh, Vincent...

- You called?

Right that instant Catherine was pressed against the ivy wall. Vines were soft in this spot and it's not like she would notice if they weren't – Catherine was too engrossed in what Vincent was doing to her rather than with her comfort. He lifted her, still pressed against a wall, and her legs instinctively circled his hips to secure her hold of him. Vincent's lips were all over her neck, her shoulders, her collarbones… Catherine yanked his hair upwards making him raise his head – and that is when she'd leaned down and kissed him.

They both had no idea how much they'd missed one another in just these few last hours. Because the kiss kept going, and going… deeper, hungrier, more desperate… They were trying to drink each other but all they've got was more thirst… and less air.

Finally Catherine tore away gasping and hyperventilating at the same time. Vincent leaned his forehead against a wall trying to calm himself with deep breathing. His erection was so hard and demanding that even with his super powers it was difficult to stand up. But he was NOT going let go of her!

Catherine's fingers caressed the back of his head:

- Hi…

Vincent looked at her and once again got lost in her beautiful brandy-colored eyes… as intoxicating as brandy itself.

He tried to sound casual but his voice betrayed his arousal:

- HE took away my donuts!

Catherine smiled and nodded:

- And you took away his girlfriend.

Vincent growled and bit Catherine's neck where a vein was pulsating with desire:

- You were never his! You're mine!

The last coherent thought she uttered was:

- And yet you're complaining about the donuts…

And after that – not so much talking…

Catherine tore a collar of Vincent's shirt to take it down so she could touch his shoulders and back… she dug her fingers to his skin leaving red nail marks… making him grit his teeth and thrust harder into her…

She arched convulsively at the sensation of his lips on her breasts – when did he managed to move away her bra? And how? But it didn't matter – her body went on fire for the things his tongue was doing to her…

And he kept thrusting… harder, more vicious… shaking both their bodies in what felt like a primal dance… and they both were lost in the blinding beauty of the firefall that came eventually.

* * *

- Hi…

- Hi yourself, - his voice was soft and almost sleepy.

They were on the backseat of Catherine's car and she was comfortably snuggled in his arms. Hearing his way too relaxed voice she nudged him:

- Hey, don't you dare to fall asleep! I need to go to work which means you need to get out of here too. I don't wanna Chris finding you sleeping in my car and having to call me, a.k.a. police, to get you arrested for breaking into my property!

His voice was still sleepy but interested:

- Chris? Who's Chris?

- The owner of this bar, old friend of mine, he lets me to part here every now and then. And I'd like to keep it this way so we need to go before he spotted us here being all… indecent.

Vincent chuckled and helped Catherine to get out of the car. He leaned against it waiting for her to arrange her clothes.

When everything seemed in order Catherine asked:

- Anyways… have you had any agenda coming here except for… erm… thinning out the ivy?

Vincent smiled on her choice of words. Indeed they've done enough damage to the vines to make an empty spot on the wall… luckily Catherine wore dark today so no visible stains. But he smiled about the fact that Catherine managed to be so wild and naughty only a little while ago – and so shy and blushing now. His taught little lady…

- Well, yes, I had. I wanted to ask you for a date.

- A date?

- Yes, a date? What so unexpected? Aren't we dating?

Catherine looked past him to the ivy wall and smirked:

- You can say that… But why a date? Vincent, I don't want you to take me anywhere, it may be too danger…

He didn't let her to finish and broke her speech with a kiss. Soft calming kiss that still got her to warm up…

Vincent broke a kiss to say… their lips practically touching while he spoke…

- I said "a date". I want a date. Do you want a date with me?

He kissed her again… and again… and again… Somewhere in between the kisses she said "yes".

Vincent smiled victoriously:

- Be at my place by 8 p.m. Wear something warm. Don't get your hair done.

Before she could ask questions about his instructions Vincent added:

- And now go back to the office. You're late again.

Catherine checked her watch – oh shit! – pecked Vincent in a cheek and ran out of the alley to the broad daylight of the main street.

* * *

- Oh! I didn't expect your hunting to be THAT good! Kudos, Cat!

Catherine tried to look uncomprehending of Tess's comment:

- What do you mean? I went to my car to get my phone and had a lunch at Chris's bar…

Tess nodded a bit too quick:

- Uh-huh! I wouldn't bring this alibi to the court if I were you…

With that she reached out to take something from Cat's hair. An ivy leaf.

- And your shirt buttons are uneven, Cat… Just saying…


	17. Perfect dating spot

Catherine parked a car few blocks from where she was heading to – her usual precaution routine. She killed the engine and checked her reflection in the rear-view mirror… but there was nothing to check, actually. She didn't do makeup; she didn't do hair – just as requested. Weird request for the first date, right? But then again Vincent was no ordinary boyfriend…

Catherine got out of the car and pulled on her jacket. Today she wore simple white wool sweater and a pair of faded deep blue jeans – as simple and as warm as it gets. Come to thinks of it… Catherine wore exactly the same outfit she chose for her first "not-a-date" date with Vincent… that never happened due to his blackout. Catherine briefly wondered if her subconscious was playing games with her or maybe it's just not her lucky sweater…

- Hi, Catherine… - his voice was caressing her like a physical touch. There was something magical and enchanting in the way his voice cracked a bit every time he spoke her name…

Catherine turned around to see Vincent standing by her car, his fingers in the lapels of his jeans, leaning against her car frame. Way too relaxed as per her assessment:

- Vincent, the whole point of me parking three blocks outside your warehouse is to protect you from possible tail I may have led here… even though I checked and re-checked – I wasn't followed… but still – you showing up here breaks the whole point of my precautions technics!

He came closer circling her waist with his strong hands, lifting her up to kiss her – slowly, gently… no hurry… a lot of promises…

- Hi, Catherine…

She sighted – she never knew he will be so stubborn in being so irrational. But the fact that he was irrational FOR her and BECAUSE of her warmed her heart so much she could not even pretend to be angry with him.

- Hi, Vincent. You're changing the subject…

- I'm crazy about you, Catherine, but I'm not an idiot. You did your checking, I did mine before showing up here – we both came out clear. It's bound to mean that this time we're off the radar.

He nuzzled his face in the curve of her neck, breathing in slowly:

- I had to see you. So I came. Aren't you happy to see me?

Catherine could've sworn he meant it as a joke… but you can never be sure with this guy, sometimes his self-esteem was below the ground level… they have had so much growing up to do together…

- Yes, I am happy, that is not even a question. But… oh, well, I'll let it slide this time. Shall we go?

He kissed her once again and nodded:

- We shall, my lady.

* * *

- Um, Vincent, where exactly are we going?

- We are going up on the fire escape in the abandoned warehouse – make a deduction, detective Chandler! – his voice was mocking and she snapped back:

- Watch it, Keller, or I will kick your genetically-enhanced ass so badly you would beg me to spare you!

He chuckled very softly so she wouldn't hear – but she'd heard him saying:

- Yeah, my warrior princess gone wild – now that a picture to die for!

How she is even supposed to deal with this man when he's so disarmingly charming?

Vincent opened a door in front of her and said:

- Here we are.

Catherine's jaw dropped in shock – she would NEVER, in a million years, expected something so beautiful in the middle of deserted nowhere…

- Oh. My. God! You have a greenhouse!

* * *

- Yes, we do. Why is it so surprising? – Vincent sounded a bit offended, like it was totally normal for a fugitive ex-soldier living in the long-forgotten building with broken window shields to have an enormous greenhouse on the rooftop. Yep, she totally should've seen that coming!

- No, but… but… it's a greenhouse! I never thought you to be a type of person to like gardening. Or is it JT's? Something to do with his biochem studies?

Vincent retorted fast still sounding offended:

- No, it's all me. Mine! – he almost growled this last bit. – And… and I'm not so much into it for the gardening… as I am for the trees.

His voice was calm… a bit sad. Vincent hugged Catherine still standing on the entrance to the greenhouse and almost whispered:

- When I was… alive… me and JT, we rented an apartment not far from Central Park. I convinced him it would be rational in terms of saving us time to get to work… even though it was totally a lie and it was hell of an expensive apartment for a medical intern and university lector… But… there was a Central Park… and I just couldn't help it – I had to live close to it. I love trees.

Catherine looked around – indeed, pretty much every plant around here was actually a tree… not a flower or a bush – it was I little forest of trees. Some of them were meant to be like bonsai trees, others will eventually outgrow this greenhouse like pine trees and apple trees…

- What are your plans for when that cypress and this chestnut tree will hit the roof? Because I'm pretty sure these two are full-grown versions and they are bound to become too big one day.

Vincent smiled:

- Hey, you now this stuff! Didn't take you for gardening type either!

Catherine shrugged:

- I have had my share of planting trees at our summer cottage… with my mom… - sad subject, too sad for a date like this, need to change it quickly, - but I prefer evergreens, especially fir-tree.

This time Catherine actually took her time to look around – the greenhouse was really gigantic. Wooden and metal window frames, heavy crocks, variety of trees from the most common maple trees to quite exotic Japanese Cherry tree – somebody had to put quit an effort to make this happen.

Catherine couldn't help but look at Vincent in puzzlement – there was so much she didn't know about this man! So much to discover!

- Stop looking at me like that!

Oh no, has he misread her look for something negative?

- Vincent, no-no, I didn't mean it like that, it a very pleasant surprise, I was just marveling…

He came in few wide strides and lifted her in his arms. She clung to him instinctively, opening herself to his kisses and passion…

Vincent breathed out loudly to the nape of her neck trying to calm down… and she did feel how UNCALM he was at that moment.

- Catherine, I meant "stop looking at me like I'm some world's eight miracle" because it only makes me feel drugged with love… and desire.

He looked her in the eyes, her clouded hazel eyes, and added:

- Scratch that out – EVERYTHING you do makes me drugged with love and desire! Catherine, I'm… oh, man, I'm going crazy!

He kissed her neck, her face, her hair… while pressing her body closer to him, trying to imprint himself on her skin…

The moment he considered tearing a collar of her sweater with his teeth, a mocking chuckle came along:

- Guys! Can you please wait till I leave? Cause I've already had my sex education class in school, I don't really need any step-by-step manual from you two…

Catherine made her best effort to stand erect in no time, even though Vincent had to hold her as she was still shaky on her feet. Catherine flashed hot red and picked from Vincent's shoulder to see that wide smile that came with a comment. She whimpered:

- Oh… hi, JT!

* * *

When they say that love is blind – they actually mean that you can overlook the whole corner in the greenhouse… even though it was pretty concealed with a big widely-spread honey locust tree.

But there was a corner… where there was a table… candle-lit table… fully served with tablecloth and napkins and silverware and other stuff Catherine didn't even know these guys have.

_Night was full of surprises and it has just started!_

And by the table there was JT. In a white shirt. And a bowtie. Such a familiar combination…

- Wait… wait a minute! – epiphany has hit Catherine, - Are you telling me JT is going to be our waiter tonight?!

Obnoxious smile on JT's face quickly changed with irritation:

- You have no idea how many times you've been served food by Ph.D's! Science is so terribly underpaid in this country…

Catherine retorted with laughter:

- Nice try, JT, but I'm not falling for it! Tell me now, both of you, what's happening?! The end of the world or something? Why would JT..?

Vincent winked at JT making his best friend to wince:

- JT owes me.

JT looked almost… miserable. And you have to have no heart to be able to bare that look on JT – he was way too adorable for his own good. So Catherine interjected with a comment:

- I was under the impression YOU owe JT for everything he has done for you… and for us…

She turned to JT trying to express her gratitude with her smiling eyes. He nodded his acceptance and responded to Vincent with a victorious smile:

- That's my girl! You listen to your women, Keller! She talks business!

Vincent was not shaken even a tiny bit:

- We will see what you're gonna say in a week…

JT's smiled faded and he took a brave face. He motioned them to sit down and gave their menus. Catherine didn't notice any of it trying to decipher the code of a "week notice". She failed completely so she had to ask – curiosity was going to kill her!

- What's in a week?

JT gasped and looked at Vincent… Seemed like it was some kind of embarrassing secret for JT…

- Oh, I'm sorry if I'm overstepping, I didn't mean to! You can forget I was asking!

And Catherine followed it by pretending to read her menu even though she was just covering her face with it trying to hide her giggling.

But after some intense shushing on boys side JT said in defeat:

- OK, you can tell her, I know you will tell her anyway… I'll be back in ten minutes, so make your choice by then!

And with that he was gone.

* * *

- OK, tell me the story of "The Week"!

Catherine leaned over the table eager to hear the secret. Vincent was actually trying to read a menu, smiling to himself. Catherine whined:

- Oh, c'mon, you have to tell me NOW! Pleeeeeease! I can force you if needed!

That was meant to be a threat. Joke threat but still.

But when Vincent raised his head, there was no fear in his eyes. Only challenge. He was daring her to make him to do anything! He probably already had a plan of what her persuasion may look like…

Catherine pouted and proceeded to fake read her menu – she was not going to give him what he wants if he's not giving her what she wants!

- It's a story of the greenhouse, actually, - said Vincent in a small voice admitting his defeat, - and the way it started. There was a greenhouse in the university and it was vandalized pretty badly so it needed extensive renovation. I don't know what's gotten into JT, he eclipsed or something… but he offered to take the plants to keep them on our roof till the renovation is over. So one day he showed up followed by the truck full of trees and bushes…

It made more sense now – the guys didn't pay for all these trees, they've gotten them for safekeeping. But why would it take so long so Vincent had to build a whole greenhouse?

Vincent answered Catherine's thoughts:

- When renovation of the uni greenhouse was over some big landscaping company gifted the whole set of rare and unique plants to them so the greenhouse was pretty booked and there was no place for these trees to move back into. They'd told JT to dispose the trees the way he saw fit… and I said we'd keep them and build our own greenhouse.

Vincent tilted his head and smiled remembering something.

- JT didn't want all the trouble, I insisted. We've argued a lot... Then we'd agreed that this will be completely my project and he won't have to do anything and this will be MY greenhouse…

Catherine interrupted:

- Awesome story but what does it have to do with "The Week" issue?

- I'm getting to that part. JT has a girlfriend, Sarah. She's also a biochem professor, but more on the bio side, works with plants. So you can figure she's quite a big fan of their local greenhouse… Only that it's not that easy to get there after office hours… and…

The picture was getting clearer by the second:

- You mean… you'd let JT to bring her here? To your greenhouse?

Vincent's voice was serious:

- I do owe him a big deal. I owe him my life. So… yeah… it was not getting anywhere beyond coffee and bagels with Sarah so I'd suggested he'd bring her here. I'd trained him to know this garden's backstory – he had to come off plausible as I can't really take credit for this place so it had to be JT as "The Creator" – and I set up the perfect moment… the sakura blossoming over there…

Vincent motioned somewhere behind Catherine but she didn't look around too engrossed in the story to care for little details.

- Should I say that they'd hit off gloriously after that date? I mean, you should've seen the look on his face the next morning – sun couldn't shine brighter than he did!

- Look who's talking! – JT's voice came out of nowhere but he appeared a second later, - You have had this stupid "let-me-hug-the-world" grin since this morning!

Catherine kept looking from one guy to another... silently praising the fate for giving Vincent such a great friend to stand by him.

JT bowed jokingly and asked:

- Have you made your choice for this evening?

Catherine looked at menu in horror – she'd pretended to read it so many times today but hasn't actually come to read even one line. She tried to delay answering:

- How does it work, JT? Do you cook too?

JT recoiled in mock horror:

- Do I LOOK like I cook? Or better yet – do I look like you're gonna LIKE what I cook?

After few more witty comments about sanity of Catherine prompting JT to cook she'd figured out the menu was actually from a nice Italian restaurant that served delivery too. Catherine knew the place so there was no need for her to read the menu and she'd finally voiced her choice. Vincent added few things for himself and JT left to make a phone call.

* * *

When JT was gone Catherine asked the same question she kept asking before:

- What is it about a week?

- Honey locust tree will blossom. It's very beautiful and the aroma is mind-blowing!

- Oh…

- Yes, oh… Since JT has breached a perimeter of MY greenhouse he owes me for maintaining his perfect dating spot.

Catherine giggled. Poor JT… But then again… this WAS a perfect dating spot, Sarah and JT was in luck to have such a romantic place all to themselves…

And since it was pretty far away from the traffic polluted streets of New York… you could actually see stars here.

* * *

**Again, I'm not good with planning my writing pace. This was supposed to be ONE LAST chapter with a date... but it got bigger in the writing process... so the rest of the date will come tomorrow =)**

**But I hope you liked this part =) **


	18. Need you now

- Recliner was a very good idea, really!

Catherine was snuggled very comfortably on Vincent's lap soaking in his warmth. The dinner was over (to JT's relief!) and they were left alone to enjoy the night.

- Actually, recliner was JT's idea… But it was a killer job to get it here – I had to dissemble and then reassemble it here… believe me, it took me more than one try to make it into one functional piece again.

Catherine let out satisfied sight:

- It was worth it! I feel like I can live here…

Vincent smiled kissing her forehead:

- I'm all for it…

They were silent for a while, content to just be together… Vincent traced Catherine's sleeve with his fingers, appreciating soft material:

- Have I already told you that you look stunning today?

Catherine giggled:

- Have I already told you this is exactly the way I looked that night you were supposed to come to celebrate my birthday?

She looked him in the eyes, they both remembered the reason he did not come that day… and painful events that followed… Catherine flinched on the memory of Vincent in the cage…

He touched her cheek… his eyes were sad… but peaceful:

- I'm missing out on so many things… Things I wanted to share with you… things I wanted you to share with me… What if… what if this is all I can give you? Nothing more…

He looked around… His greenhouse, his own personal perfect dating spot… Just this.

Catherine turned his head to catch his gaze:

- Ad what if this, - she kissed him softly, adoringly, - is all I want? What if "us" is all I'm asking from you? Will you be willing to give me that?

He didn't answer. He'd deepened their kiss, his hands finding their way under her sweater, burning her skin with fire, stealing her breath…

- Vincent, stop… - she gasped, - we need to talk.

He broke away with visible effort clenching his teeth:

- Yes, I know… But I can't help it… It's your scent… the way you smell…

She punched him on a shoulder:

- Hey, I took a shower after work!

He laughed his deep throaty laugh… the one that made her shiver in the most pleasant way…

- No, Catherine, I mean your other scent. Even though all of you smell wonderfully. But the way you smell when you… want me… - he swallowed hard trying to keep calm, - it drives me crazy. Your scent is all it takes to knock me off my feet… I can't help it… with all these heightened senses…

She almost jumped from his lap:

- What? Do you mean all of this… - she'd made an unidentified gesture between their bodies trying to express the sexual tension that was building despite their attempts to have a civil conversation, - all of this is because of your animal DNA?!

He could see the disappointment and hurt on her face… though she tried to keep it down for his sake.

Vincent started to kiss her neck, her shoulders, her wrists, her palms… all the while talking to her:

- No… my animal DNA… accounts only… for being able to smell you on a greater distance… like a pray… The reason I want you so much… is because a man in me… wants you so much… it hurts. And when… my super senses tell me… you want me as much… I just can't control myself…

- Oh, - she wasn't actually listening anymore drowned in her desire… but she managed to grasp the concept… it was flattering… and maddening in the same time… to know that she can turn him on just by being turned on herself.

And none of them could fight it anymore. Too much energy was running through their bodies… none of them wanted to contain it any longer…


	19. New star

They got dressed, stealing glances at each other and smiling shyly like a couple of teenagers caught on the act. Nobody caught them but it still felt like… something naughty.

- And we still need to talk… - came Vincent's solemn voice.

- Way to break the mood, Keller, - Catherine tried to shake it off but then sighted, - but yes, we do.

Last night was magical. It turned into magical day and one more magical night to follow. But in no way it resolved all the unspoken things that were hanging between them – so they needed to talk it through.

They got cozy on a recliner again, Catherine's head resting on Vincent's chest, listening to his strong heartbeat…

- Catherine… - he felt reluctant to start such a touchy subject but he needed to, - you've asked me once if I have feelings for Alex. And I do.

He stiffened waiting for her to react to it, to show some signs of the pain this confession has inflicted on her. But none came. She trusted him to love her – apart from that she only waited for further explanations.

- Alex used to be a very important part of my life. She helped me through a very dark period of my life. And for that I will be forever grateful to her… and I will always be there if she needs me.

Again, Catherine didn't even flinch on this confession. She only whispered:

- Me too. If she needs me – I will be there too. I owe her for you.

Vincent raised his head to look at the night sky. How? How this girl could exist at all and why was he given a happiness to be loved by her?

- Catherine, about that too… Why do you have this complex for "owing" people? You owe nothing to Alex; you definitely owe nothing to me!

She set up on the recliner and watched him for a long time. She was trying to form words to explain that he was so wrong… about being so right:

- Vincent… I don't owe Alex anything out of the guilt that I got you and she didn't. I owe her a debt of gratitude for being there when you needed support. The same debt I owe JT. But it doesn't mean that I will go against myself or against us to pay that debt…

She collected her thoughts and continued:

- My mom… without knowing it… she contributed to changing your life… to this. But… I had nothing to do with it. I owe my mom me trying to fix it, to make it right… and I would go to a great length for this… but not as far as falling in love with all the victims of this terrible experiment. I love only you.

Catherine took his palm to her hands entwining their fingers:

- You've saved my life so many times. But so did Tess. So did Evan just recently. I love only you… And keeping your secret has endangered my life quite often so I guess you owe me just as much… so we're even on this front.

And before his guilt broke through her speech she followed up the latest statement:

- But I regret nothing! I chose to be with you, chose to protect you, to be protected by you… to keep you all to myself and not share you with a bunch of loud friends at parties… to have dates with you at my fire escape and your rooftop greenhouse… to lose my mind when I see you… to have your body burning only for me…

- Catherine, stop!

Vincent was breathing heavily, her words woke up that huger he could never to satisfy… never enough of her.

He touched their foreheads and said:

- Catherine, I promise… I vow my life to you. I will fight to make it a better life – for you, for me, for us… but till the day we win this fight… whatever I am, whatever I have… it belongs to you. From this day forth I am yours. Rule wisely.

Silence broke into the night. Their eyes were close so they could see better… their hopes, their plans, their future… no longer two different lives – one life.

- Catherine… dance with me.

And music was there to say what words could not fully express. The birth of a new star.

* * *

_talenevertold._

_tumblr._

_com/_

_post/18658705430/video_

_Take away paragraphs and you'll get the song. Close your eyes and try picturing Vincent and Catherine dancing... you know what it's like.._

* * *

**THE END**

* * *

**Author's Note:**

**I said it before - it was meant to be a one-shot. A gift to a friend.**

**_If anyone is interested, the original story consisted loosely of chapters 1-4, partially chapter 5, chapters 10-11 and 14._**

**But then I got into writing it down and the story grew faster than I could conceal it with my words. I fell in love with characters and back stories I initially intended to use only as props... I had more ideas than I needed and I couldn't choose my favorite so I used them all... It just got bigger than one-shot... I'm not sorry about it.**

**And now it's done. As of now it's a headcanon, something I can see happening in the show... even though it won't. But now I lived through this little story and I like BatB a little bit more now - because now I feel like I shared something with it, something creative...**

**And now I will go and:**

**a) watch the latest episode (I was on a self-inflicted hiatus till I finish Cry Out)**

**b) I will re-read this story in one go trying not to flinch every time I will find a grammar mistake or a typo**

**c) I will read other BatB fanfiction - I already have my list**

**d) I will think of a new headcanon**

**Till then - thank you all for reading, for supporting, for waiting and for being positive about my writing =) You have no idea how much all of you influenced the outcome of this story just by being here. Thank you for it!**


End file.
